deponia_game_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Part 7
Get the 3 kinds of water 'Water reservoir:' Go left to the water reservoir at left of alley. Check the chimney of Wenzel's house. The chimney has a protective cover. Push the pipe and it goes around the Water tank. Pull the chain-tap of the reservoir and see that water comes out. 'Check Wenzel's house:' Wenzel: 'Go back down to lower level. Enter Wenzel's house left of Toni's house. Learn that Wenzel took Rufus' things. Talk to Wenzel and learn about the divining rod that Rufus' father left him. Learn clues about where to get the ingredients: clear water, revitalizing fluid (blood of a bull) and energy rich water (car battery). Try to take the divining rod on the table. Wenzel would not give it back. 'Get the divining rod back from Wenzel: Bathroom: ''' Go to bathroom at top left. Look around. Take the '''sponge under the window. Remember the pipe of the water reservoir and the chimney of Wenzel's house. In inventory combine the hook with string with the balloon full of laughing gas to get balloon with hook. Check the furnace. Use the''' balloon with hook''' inside the furnace. See the hook hold the chimney cover up. Leave the furnace door open. Basement: Go back to living room and then to the basement. Check the pipe and learn that the pipe is under the shower. Use the dentist's drill on the lower pipe and Rufus makes several holes. Exit the basement and the house. Water reservoir: ''' Go to the water reservoir above Wenzel's house. Push the pipe. The raised lid holds the pipe in place above Wenzel's chimney. Pull the tap of the reservoir. Water flows through the chimney, sink and then basement. Go back to Wenzel's house. In the basement, Rufus realizes that Wenzel did strike a well as shown by the clear water on the floor. Wenzel left to go to town hall. Take the '''divining rod at left. Click on the well's clear water. Rufus refuse to have anything to do with the clear water from the well. Exit the house. 'Get to see the mayor:' Alley: '''Get the 3 men waiting in line to go away: Remember that Lobo, Gonzo and Micek are ahead of Rufus in line to talk to the mayor. Go to the alley. Talk to Hannek again about the detonation plan. Use the magnets taken from the town hall bulletin board on the detonation plan by the entrance. See the picture of the town in a grid. Place the 3 magnets on the house of the 3 men in line to talk to the mayor. Take note of the roofs of the houses. Remember that the roofer now makes hats. Select the 3 houses with roofs similar to the hats worn by the 3 men - Lobo, Gonzo and Micek. Place the magnet on the 2 at middle top and one at middle bottom of the picture. Click on the blast signal bell. Hannek yells the warning. '''Town Hall: Go to town hall. See that the 3 men are gone. Pick up the''' #63 number''' from the floor. Wenzel comes out of the Mayor's office. He believes that he is selected to take Goal home. Lotti calls out for #63. '''Mayor's office: '''Enter the mayor's office. The mayor is not around. Lotek the mayor comes out from the drawer of the desk. Learn about Rufus' father and the manipulation of the planet's magnetic field. Talk to the mayor. The hearing for the Elysian girl is over. End the conversation. Check the teletypewriter and read a message from the mayor of Booza Westvoq - O O I C U R N E D O T.